His Heir
by katelin elaine
Summary: Voldemort needs an heir and has picked Hermione to do the job. But Draco is assigned to her as well, Make sure she is comfortable that's his job. He will do anything for her. What will he do when she asks for escape? TRHG and DMHG
1. Tom Riddle

Chapter One: Tom Riddle

Hermione huddled in the corner, naked, frightened, and shivering. Voldemort stood before her, a malicious grin planted on his pale cold face. He didn't look human as his eyes bore down on her. His hand held a potion. It glowed neon green in its small vile. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off that potion; she knew what it would do. That potion would transform Voldemort into his younger self, Tom Riddle.

Voldemort uncorked the small vile and downed the potion in one swift motion. Only then did Hermione Granger turn her face away, knowing it was too late.

His body began to ripple as if something was crawling underneath his skin. His color darkened and he became shorter and handsomer. He looked human.

"Hermione Granger." Tom's icy cold voice cut through the still air. "You used to be so strong. What happened?" his voice sounded concerned but she knew better. She gave no response. This only made him laugh.

"Stand up and amuse me." His ordered.

Hermione tried to resisted but couldn't. It was still Voldemort under Tom's skin. He still had his power. No potion could change that.

"Call me Tom" he whispered in her ear, making her shrink away.

"Please don't." she pleased. Her voice cracked. Tome ignored her pleas and let his hand slid down to her lower back, pulling her closer. Hermione wanted to cry but she no longer could.

He forced her into a kiss using his magic. Then he moved her to the bed, undressing himself on the way. He picked up her body and moved it in a more comfortable position. He began kissing the nape of her neck, her body automatically reacted to the pleasure he was bringing it. He moved down slowly, dragging his tongue along until he found her erect breast. His mouth moved over it, sucking and licking, his other hand found the other and massaged it for her. Hermione couldn't help but moan in pleasure. It felt so good. She had no idea that he even had the ability to be gentle.

His kissed moved down until he reached her opening. He stuck his fingers into her soft wetness. This hurt her slightly and she gasped. He massaged it gently and then pulled out only to replace it with his tongue. He drank up whatever floated into his mouth. Finally he pulled away and spread her legs with his hands. He went on top of her and quickly inserted himself, breaking the barrier that was her virginity. She let out a cry of pain.

"No need for that." He told her as he began thrusting himself into her. Harder and harder he forced himself. Hermione felt everyone was getting more intense and faster. He moved their bodies as one until they both reached their climax. Her muscles squeezed around him and he exploded into her. Then she went limp and fainted.

Tom did this again and again, even when Hermione was fading in an out of consciousness. When he was exhausted but satisfied he pulled his clothes on and left her alone in the cold room.

a/n: so I kinda got to the point with this chapter but the next one will explain more.


	2. Not

Chapter Two: Not

Hermione woke and found herself naked and shivering on a bed. She was suddenly flooded with the images of last night. Voldemort, Tom, the potion, the sex, the loss of her virginity.

"Oh God." She whispered. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet to vomit. She felt disgusting and horrible. She wanted so badly to go home to her friends, family, anyone civilized. She missed the little children at her job in the Children's Ward at St. Mungo's.

She felt dirty and her hair was plastered to her face from sweat. She turned the shower on full blast. She waited for the water to warm before stepping in and letting it drown out everything that was flowing through her mind.

Tom Riddle's body began to ripple once again and he soon turned back into his older self as Voldemort. He was thirsty and there was a bad taste in his mouth. He conjured a glass of water and gulped it down. There was a knock on the door. "What?" he barked, taking another gulp of his water to wash out the taste.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room followed by his son, Draco Malfoy. "My Lord." Lucius said bowing down to the floor; Draco followed his father's lead.

"Finally you've come. I've waited too long. I almost had to call upon someone else to take your place. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Lucius remained kneeling and shook his head. "No my Lord."

"I've called you here because you are most trusted, other then Bellatrix of course." Voldemort explained.

"Of course." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"I need your assistance. Well, I need your son's assistance. You very well know by now that Hermione Granger has been captured. I'm using her as my bearer for my heir."

Lucius, now standing, looked at his master, slightly confused, "But Master, she is but a mudblood."

"Indeed she is. But a powerful one at that. She will be a great mother for my child. Draco will keep watch over her day and night, making sure she is comfortable and has what she needs." Voldemort turned towards the younger Malfoy, "You will answer her every beck and call. I want this baby healthy understand? Under no circumstances will you put her under too much stress or make her upset. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, "Yes my Lord. I understand completely."

"Good. First task I require of you is to find out if she is with child. If not then I'm going to have to seduce her again."

"My Lord, your wish will be granted." Draco said, kneeling once again.

"Go. Do what I've told you to do. And Draco, remember my warning. If you do not obey me you will suffer great consequences." Voldemort said darkly.

Draco nodded again and left Voldemort and his father alone to do his duty. Voldemort once again turned to Lucius, "You will watch over your son. I do not wish him to fail. Do you understand? I have another job for you as well…"

Hermione picked up her clothes that Voldemort had so recklessly thrown all over the room. Some were mere shreds and others only had tiny slashes and hole. Either way there was no way of saving them. She sighed. She had liked that shirt.

She went to the pile of clothes Voldemort had given her. She looked at them in disgust. They were all so revealing. _Of course. _She thought. _He wants to look at me. He gets pleasure from my torture. That bastard!_

She dressed into a black lace bra and a matching thong. She slid into a skirt that was way to short, and a shirt that showed her stomach and cleavage. It was making her uncomfortable being this exposed. She heard a knock on the door and braced herself to see Voldemort walk through the door. Instead she saw someone else. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

Draco was surprised to see how Hermione had turned out. She had grown into a nice looking young woman. She had a flat stomach and her ass and breasts grown. He felt something odd and realized that he was getting hard just looking at her.

"And you are?" she inquired.

_Still got her attitude though. _Draco thought grimly. _Oh well. _

"I was sent by the Dark Lord." Draco explained. He turned and surveyed the room. This was no way to keep her comfortable like Voldemort wanted. The floor was disgustingly dirty and had mold all over it. The walls were moldy as well. He noticed it had no place to hold any clothing whatsoever. The bathroom wasn't much better. It too had mold and lime scale in every corner. You couldn't even see yourself in the mirror.

"And?" she asked haughtily

She studied him closely. He looked so familiar. _And cute_. She added mentally. He had platinum blonde hair and grey blue eyes. His body was well toned even when he was wearing robes you could tell. Then she had a light bulb moment.

"No. It can't be. _Draco Malfoy?_" she said in horror.

Draco smiled deviously. "In the flesh. You sound surprised."

"I'm not. I knew you'd turn to the dark side. I had no doubt in my mind. What confuses me is the fact that you begged McGonagall to letting you back into Hogwarts to finish your final year _and _you claimed you had nothing to do with Dumbledore's death. You said that you ran off with Snape because he forced you to come. You had all these excuses and all of them I knew were lies. McGonagall did too but she knew that Dumbledore would forgive you. I knew she was wrong to let you back."

Draco sighed and went and sat on the edge of the bed. He was getting a headache like he used to when he talked to Hermione back at school.

"Look, I made mistakes, I lied, I did everything everyone thought I would do. Well, I didn't marry Pansy. Thank God." He said kind of relieved.

"You sound like you don't want this."

"I don't. But I was forced to do as my father wished. I was forced to become one of _them_."

Hermione sighed too. She didn't want to hear this. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in her last two years at Hogwarts. "Just tell me what you want and get it over with."

"The Dark Lord has sent me to keep you happy. Meaning I do whatever you so please. First things first, I get you a new room. This place is a dump. He will also require your presence at least once or twice a day. He wants to see how you are doing."

"He wants to see if I'm pregnant."

"That reminds me." Draco said grimly. "I have to check if you are."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "How? It's only been one day. I know all sorts of magic for healing, childbirth and anything else of that nature. No spell can tell you after one day. It hasn't even been one day."

Draco really didn't want to do this. "Look, there is a way. He told me how before I left. However, it will not be comfortable for either of us."

Hermione paled. "What exactly are you planning on doing."

Draco took out his wand, "_Imperio._ This is for your own good." He moved Hermione to the bed. He pulled down her skirt and spread her legs. Slowly he inserted his wand into her cunt. He muttered a spell Hermione could not hear. There was a glowing light and it died as soon as it came.

He released the spell and Hermione quickly pulled herself together. "What the hell was that?"

"You're not pregnant." He said softly.

Her faced paled again and her shoulders sagged. Draco quickly went to her side and caught her just as she fainted.

a/n: sorry this wasn't as good as a chapter. But it'll get better. I got Draco in there! ;)


	3. Release

Chapter Three: Release

Draco laid Hermione on the bed and covered her up. He wished to tell her everything would be okay and she wouldn't have to worry about anything but he knew it wasn't true. He would have to report to his master that Hermione wasn't pregnant.

_Damn._ He thought. _I wish I could do something. Damn. _He walked down the hall and to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He thought of Hermione and her body. Instantly he was hard. He needed relief

He climbed into bed and pulled down his pants and boxers. He grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand next to his bed and moaned as he applied it slowly. He closed his eyes and pictured Hermione. Her perfect body, breasts, ass. Slowly he began to stroke his cock, picturing what he would love to do with her.

He imagined himself disrobing her and finding her nakedness underneath the cloth. The mounds of her breasts were the color of her skin, her nipples hard and peaked. Pressing his lips to hers, they engaged in a deep passionate kiss, their tongues probing each other's mouths.

Breaking the kiss, he slowly moved down her neck kissing her, continuing down until he reached her breasts. He began to slowly suck on her nipple, flicking his tongue and causing her to moan in pleasure. With his hand he began to play with and softly pinch the other nipple, as she ran her hand through his blonde hair, pulling him closer to her body. Draco's hand began to continue down her body, caressing her skin, feeling the small patch of hair between her legs before slowly taking his middle finger and entering her. She gasped in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, feeling him stroke her sensitive spot with his finger. He placed his thumb at the nub of her clit and, building a rhythm, began to slowly bring her to orgasm. Feeling her muscles contract and the wetness of her orgasm, Draco slowly withdrew his hand from between her legs and began to lick his finger. He offered his finger to her who began sucking on it.

He started disrobing himself. She wasted no time in quickly undoing the pants of his uniform and pulling out his cock. She engulfed his entire member with her mouth, going all the way to the base of his dick. She pulled back, swirling her tongue around the head, driving him to a state of bliss. Hermione started playing with his balls with her tongue, each one in her mouth, while she slowly stroked his cock. Feeling like he was close to coming, he quickly pulled her up again. He inserted his cock into her cunt, feeling the warmth engulf him. Draco quickly drove deep into her and began to start a rhythm getting faster with each thrust, feeling his sac slap against her wet thighs.

Draco could hear the moans in his head. He could feel the pleasure of her cunt around his cock. He longed to feel it. Just as he imagined himself exploding into her wet cavern, he ejaculated, spraying upwards. His white seed gathered in pools. He swiped some up with his finger and brought it to his mouth.

"God." He whispered. He muttered a quick cleaning charm and fixed himself up. That was enough.

Hermione woke and realized she had fainted. She sat up and found the room empty. She didn't want to think about what Voldemort would do to get her pregnant. She wished she was even how horrible it sounded.

Hermione thought of Draco and his body and looks. She suddenly wanted him. She wanted his body and his pleasure he would bring her. She wanted him to impregnate her, not Voldemort or Tom or whoever he was.

Her hand began to roam under her shirt and found her braless breasts. She rubbed her hard, peaked nipples and a moan escaped her lips. Her other hand drifted it's way down under her thong, massaging her wetness.

She pictured Draco and her making love. She inserted her finger while she massaged her clit with her thumb. She pictured Draco thrusting himself into her and thrusting hard. She inserted another finger, adding to the pleasure. A few more seconds of thoughts and pleasures she found herself come to a mind shattering orgasm.

She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had _never_ done that before. Hermione Granger would never do that. But she wasn't the same anymore. She had been here for almost two weeks. Voldemort visited her once before, explaining his plan and hadn't paid a visit since before last night. She had been left alone and in that time she had changed a great deal.

a/n: this was a shorter chapter but it was good I think…hope ya'll liked it. Review please!


End file.
